Where are you Frank?
by StubbornPansy
Summary: This is to fulfill requests after Stephanie's Alternative Universe Update. I hope I did Frank justice.
WHERE ARE YOU FRANK?

BY: Stubborn Pansy

A/N: I had two requests to find out what happened to Frank Plum, Stephanie's father. Here is my version of the events of Stephanie's Alternative Universe Story

My name is Frank Plum. Unfortunately I am married to Helen Plum. Let me take you back to when I first met Helen.

We were like all teenagers we enjoy being around and dating the opposite sex but back then pre-marital sex was not a widespread habit. Helen had a knack for making people listen to her.

Her mother was a mainstay in what we knew as the Burg Grapevine. To Helen's mother, Edna, life was an adventure. But Helen is like Stephanie but in reverse. Stephanie was like her Grandmother and loved the intrigue of living on the edge of life. Helen was NEVER adventurous! Helen followed after her father's mother, Marcella. Meaning Warrior. She lived up to every meaning of the word.

Marcella loved to control people and she ran rough shod over every one from an early stage and became a master manipulator all the while covering her tracks with an air of sweetness. By the time you figured out what she was up to you were already hooked and she wasn't about to let anyone get the best of her regardless how she had to accomplish that.

When I met Helen we were in High School. Helen was a popular girl but only because of her Grandmother Marcella's status in the town.

I was taken with this girl. She was gorgeous to look at but her bluer than blue eyes and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with her.

Life threw me a curve ball when I got drafted. We threw caution to the wind and spent a few hours together and Helen was my first love and I wanted to make her mine, at least I thought she was.

When I came back home after Basic Training she told me she was pregnant so I quickly got permission to marry her. This way the Army's insurance will cover her pregnancy. Plus she would get a Spouse's Allotment. I felt this way I was taking care of her.

I knew of Carmine Morelli, from school. He had girls chasing him although I never saw Helen in that group. He left for the Navy while I went to the Army. I never knew there was an affair going on behind my back. They kept it a tight secret because no one said a word about them. Helen had learned her manipulation lessons well.

Helen wrote and told me we had a daughter. She was named Valerie. Helen had an Aunt Valerie so I thought it was a family name. But so did Carmine. His Aunt Valerie was a matriarch of the Morelli family. I did not notice the coincidence since I had no knowledge of the affair at that time.

Once I came home I realized that the "baby" was bigger than she should be. But back then without all the information the Internet would provide me today I shrugged it off and believed she was mine.

Our lives settled into a routine. I got a job at the Post Office because they liked to hire veterans. I walked a mail route for 10 years before they got a truck and gave me a county route.

I noticed how Helen doted on Valerie. I thought that it was because she was her first child. I had no clue of Valerie parentage until I heard it from a friend who has connections with RangeMan.

No, I haven't protected Stephanie like I should but by the time she was conceived and delivered I was pretty well pussy whipped. I had two jobs to support the family so I was not around for most of the destruction to Stephanie's esteem. I did favor her when I was home though.

When Helen started pushing Joseph towards Stephanie I thought "He has a good job, comes from a decent family, he is good looking so maybe he would be good for her.

Then as time went on I realized Stephanie was not IN love with Joe. He was just a convenient bed partner. The boys at the lodge were always telling me of his escapades and I tried to convince her not to marry him because of his constant need for sexual partners. I did not want Stephanie to have to share her husband with half the town and be a laughing stock behind her back.

Stephanie went to work for Vincent Plum, a scumbag in my book. But Stephanie seemed to flourish in that type of work.

Ranger came along and I had hoped she would hook up with him. She kept turning him down.

I didn't even tell my Lodge brothers that I had health issues. I just gradually withdrew from life and stayed out in the cab all day. I needed to be alone.

I was told I had bladder cancer and I immediately began treatments.

But the treatment was to give me LIVE TB VIRUS!

Now I really didn't want to be around people so often I would find a hiding place and stay there all day. I was afraid I would give someone TB. It would have killed me if I gave it to Stephanie.

I started living at the fishing cabin and I kept money in the joint account so the bills could be paid. Helen was too busy kissing Angela Morelli's butt that she didn't really care I was not there.

The treatments did not work and I got too weak to take care of myself so I went to the fishing cabin and it surprised me that no one came looking for me.

Ranger for all of his searching abilities you can't find people if they don't leave a paper trail.

Stephanie checked on me a few times and I convinced her that this was the life I chose. I had become a hermit.

She told me she loved me. I also noticed how happy she was as she began to lean on Ranger.

Stephanie did not tell me about getting married but since I was the one who cut her off I am not blaming her for not asking.

I was suffering real bad and I had to go to ER one day and I ran into Ranger who was checking on one of his men.

He was shocked to see me.

"Frank, where have you been?"

"I have been hiding. Please don't tell Stephanie you saw me."

"Why not?"

"Ranger, I am dying of bladder cancer and treatments have not worked. If I was around Stephanie there is still a possibility I could give her TB because I was given live virus in the treatment. I don't want to give it to her."

"Frank, I won't tell her but let me find you a specialist and see if we can stop this in its tracks."

"I would like that but won't that put you in trouble if Stephanie finds out?"

"Frank, not if we can stop this cancer and get you back to health. Where are you living now?"

"My fishing cabin out by Van Scriver Lake."

"I know where that is. Let me get a hold of specialist and then I will send one of the men to get you and they will take you to the doctor. I also have a safe house I can put you up in if you like?"

"I am fine where I am for now."

After six months of top notch treatments we have the cancer in remission.

By this time Stephanie had her hands full with carrying their twins.

I have regained most of my health and with Ranger's help we intend to ease me back into Stephanie's life if she will allow me too.

Ranger is the ideal man to care for Stephanie. I feel so bad for how I abandoned my own daughter.

Ranger is a pretty good therapist himself. I knew he was a man of mystery but I never once realized how decent a man was hiding behind that Bad Ass facade. But leave it to my Stephanie to ferret out the good in him.

Ranger keeps me updated on the twins and their goings on. He also told me how Ella and Louis have stepped in and adopted Stephanie.

I am glad she is happy and someday Ranger has promised to reunite Stephanie and I . I trust him.

One day out of the blue a black SUV pulls up and Roger gets out. Roger is my normal driver to see the doctor.

"What is up Roger?"

"Mr. Plum, the doctor's office called and said your blood work is off and he wants to see you immediately!"

"OK, let me turn off the coffeepot."

I gather my things and get in the SUV.

"Mr. Plum, Ranger told me to ask you if you would like to meet your grandchildren?"

"Not if Stephanie doesn't OK it."

"Well, sir. Ranger told her about all the things he has been helping you with and Stephanie was furious at first but now she is in Rhino Mode.

"I want to see my father!" She yelled at him.

After your appointment Ranger wants me to ask you if you would join them for supper at their house."

"They don't live at RangeMan any more?"

"No, sir now the kids are older then need room to run and play so Ranger had a house built for the family and he even built a cottage on the same property and it was built with you in mind."

"What doesn't that man do?"

"He is the best in my book."

After the doctor's visit Frank found out there was an infection somewhere and they gave him some antibiotics and we was to return in 2 weeks for a follow up and still no more signs of cancer for now.

Roger drove out into the countryside. He turned down a tree lined lane and came upon a 3 story house that looked like it came from a magazine.

Would you expect less out of Ranger?

Roger pulled up to the garage and they got out.

Roger rang the door bell.

Stephanie opened the door.

Stephanie lunged into her father's arms

"Daddy!"

"How is my Baby Girl?"

"Daddy why couldn't you tell me what was happening?"

"Baby Girl, I have not been a good father and this disease and its treatments would have put you in danger from getting TB and you were pregnant. I just withdrew from life and went to the cabin to die. Then that man of yours saw me when I went to the hospital for a treatment and he took over."

"Come on, Daddy, let's go sit down and we will talk."

"You want something to drink, Daddy?"

"Just water. I have to drink tons of it to keep from getting dehydrated."

Stephanie and Frank talked for hours and Frank opened up to her about all of his so called failures raising her.

Stephanie did not see her life like her father did. Stephanie saw all the times her father tried to defend her and all the turmoil Helen reeked on him every time he did. But Stephanie saw it as a sign he loved her.

Frank apologized and thanked her for her forgiveness.

Stephanie wanted to know if he wanted to see the cottage.

She also told her that she was the one who decorated it and hoped he would accept their offer of living there.

They walked through the 2 bedroom cottage and Frank loved it. It was done in earth nature tones and made him feel like he was at the cabin.

Ranger came into the cottage.

"What do you think, Frank?"

"I like it. I am not sure I deserve it though. I deserted Stephanie when she needed me the most."

"Daddy, I was an adult! I always knew you were there for me. But I also developed a phobia about doing everything myself. If you had tried I would have turned you down anyway. Ask Carlos. He had a hard time easing me into letting him into my life then letting him help me do things. I forgive you and I still love you, Daddy."

Frank hugged his daughter and they both cried.

"Baby Girl, are you sure you want me back in your life? I here Louis has been filling in for me?"

"A girl can not have too much love in her life. Yes I want you in my life."

"Then with Ranger's permission I would love to move this close to you."

"Frank, Stephanie will tell you this house was built hoping that you two can reconnect. Yes, Louis had been filling in but Louis, himself will tell you he has threatened to confront you himself. I convinced him to let me do it. Louis will gladly share the duties with you. Ella, of course, has taken over the motherly duties."

"I am glad she finally has someone who loves her the way Helen should have done all along."

"Daddy, do you want to meet your grand children?"

"They were so quiet I didn't even realize they were in the house."

"They aren't Lester has them out in the swimming pool."

They walk across the yard to the back yard and Lester has two little tykes in safety rings. They are splashing and having a good time.

"Hi, Frank." Lester said.

"Hello, Lester."

"This fellow is Ricardo Raymon and this little whirlwind is Elena Louise."

"They are gorgeous, Stephanie."

"Glad you like them because in 5 months they will have a little brother to deal with."

"Ranger, you didn't tell me that!"

"Wasn't my place. Besides I have to work to keep my "Man of Mystery" legacy alive."

"Are you alright, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, this time everything is going smoothly. But we will have my tubes tied after this one. Due to my age, losing an ovary and some previous injuries we think three is enough."

"I understand your position."

"Daddy, can we name this son after you?"

Frank's eyes watered.  
"I would be honored. Thank you both."

"Frank, why don't you find Roger and go get everything you need for a while and you can move in tonight. Then you can have all day tomorrow to get to know your grandchildren. But be warned Raymon is extremely protective of Elena. You better ask permission before you try to pick her up."

Frank laughed. Hmm, so he has some of Stephanie's spunk huh?"

"Yes, he has Ranger's protectiveness but he is always trying his talents to the limits so yeah he is my son too."

Frank grinned.

"Let's go find Roger and I can once again feel like a father. Thank you, Ranger."

"You are welcome. But I must also confess I did it out of love for your daughter and I knew she missed you. It was something I could fix and it would make her happy. That is my selfish goal."

"That may be selfish to you but to me it a sign my daughter chose her life's partner very well."

"Thank you, sir.

Roger drove Frank back to the cabin and loaded up everything Frank thought he would need.

Frank took one last look and decided it was time to get back to the act of living life and become human again.

That night as they lay in bed Stephanie thanked Ranger for helping her father.

"Babe, you wouldn't be whole without him in your life. You always told me you were "Daddy's Girl". I just wanted you to have a chance to be that again."

"How long have you been helping him?"

"Months. At first I wasn't sure if you would let him back in your life but I couldn't let him die alone either."

"I would have blamed myself if that had happened."

"I know that and with everything you have endured it was something I could help with. His cancer is in remission but Babe. Remission is not the same as being cured. It could turn up somewhere else. But I have a good cancer doctor on his case so we should have him a long time yet."

"Sweetheart, I love you more every day. I can't believe you have brought me so far from the pissed off girl you met at the Bond's Office."

"I have never ever met a woman who I wanted as much as I wanted you and after all this time I still want you just as much. I am the lucky one."

"That makes two of us. I have learned how being loved really feels and I enjoy it far more than if it was straight sex. Thank you for loving me through all the flashbacks and for building my self esteem back up."

"It is my pleasure Mrs. Manoso. I still love the sound of that."

"I kinda of like the sound of it myself, Mr. Manoso."

Ranger started their night off with their nightly exercise routine.

Looks like this family will have its happy ending.

A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers that suggested I tell what happened to Frank. Hope I did him justice.


End file.
